narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brother's Meet: Ace and Sai!
Ace Korimachi was sitting at his desk in Yoshigakure doing paper work, while his secretary, Miyoko Takara, was organizing the file cabinets. "Ughh... How I hate doing paper work Miyoko..." said Ace as he dreaded his work. "Well, that is the job as Purazumakage hun!" said Miyoko while smiling. "I guess so..." Ace added. Sai Korimachi appeared near the Window, and looked at Ace, "So you are the Purazumakage ?" Sai asked pointing his right hand to Ace. Ace and Miyoko looked at the window. "Yes, I'm the First Purazumakage and she's the Second Purazumakage. But more importantly, who are you and how did you get in my village?". "I see the Village has improved after many year's,......... and Basically I got the password to your barrier from this man, He was very stubborn....to let so I had to make a corpse out of him" said Sai has he threw a dead body toward's Ace. Miyoko caught the body as she gasped. "It's a Bosoto Clan member..." said Miyoko in shock of the unknown mans actions. "You know you have some nerve showing up to my village and killing someone for no reason..." said Ace as he got up out of his chair. "Miyoko, lockdown the villge ok, I'm taking this fight elsewhere..." said Ace as his Kodona Noryokugan activated. "Ocular Focus Teleportation"! Suddenly Ace and Sai disappeared and reappeared outside the village. "Theres no way inside or outside the village now!" said Ace as the barrier of Yoshigakure turned Black in color. Ace became phased as he stared at his opponent. "Nice Technique you got there,..... So much speed in your technique, I couldn't see through it!" said Sai unlocking his Kodona Noryokugan. Ace was sudden shocked at his opponent, actvating the Omega Variant of the Kodona Noryokugan. "You never did introduce yourself..." said Ace, wanting to know who this man was. "That Variant,.... is difficult to activate............ My name is Sai Korimachi ..... Legend among Helixian's.... And You are .." said Sai. "Ace Korimachi... Prodigy of the Helixian Clan..." Ace said as he tried to remember the man before him. "So you're a Korimachi too eh? Who's your father?" Ace asked. "I wouldn't answer that question an stranger but since you are my clan's prodigy as you said, My parent's are Kana and Naomi........ and I have a sister by the name Saisha Korimachi......" sais Sai with a calm expression. "You may be my brother, but don' you ever speak of Saisha with that tone. She was an excellent Kunoichi... Now tell me why you killed one of my shinobi and I'll try to spare you life..." said Ace. "I wanted to see Yoshigakure Security ......... you damn have low security my friend....." said Sai. "To be honest, the Phasion Technique could have gotten you in, so your point is?" Ace added. "You need more damn Security,................." said Sai. "Tell me the real reason why you are here, and why I was never told that I had an older brother?" Ace asked. "I was marked a sinister secret,....."Sai said, amazed at Ace's growth. "You call yourself 'Legend among Helixians', yet noone has every mentioned you in the Helixian Clan since I was born, not even Saisha. And based on that sinister secret you have there, I'd say that's probly to blame..." Ace mentioned. "You are one thing, for my Brother....."said Sai. "But still, killing someone you your own ggain is no exception..." Ace said with anger.